Confession Rehearsal (NaLu)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Lucy has been in love with Natsu for nearly four years, and she's had enough! Can she go through with a confession, knowing it could mean the end of her friendship with Natsu? Or will she just stick to rehearsal.


**So the lyrics in this are once again taken from JubyPhonics! Check her out on youtube!**

 **Please review and tell me how you feel about this :3 :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 ** _"Sorry, I know it's sudden and all"_**  
 ** _"But I've liked you far too long to just_** **stall"**

''N-Natsu!''

Lucy called out to her best friend, her normally pale face flushed red with a blush. Natsu glanced back at her, a signature grin on his face. Not even school seemed to bring down Natsu's spirits.

''Yo, what's up Luce?''

The sound of his voice made Lucy's heart skip a beat, could she really do this? What if he said no? Even worse, what if he laughed? Lucy could do nothing but down at her sneakers shyly.

''Can we.. talk?''

''Sure, shoot''

Was he serious? Right here in the hallway? Lucy forced her gaze up to her friends face, he seemed to be totally oblivious to what she called him out for, maybe he was. Even so, there was no turning back now.

 _Here goes nothing_ she told herself, taking a deep breath.

 ** _Starting to pound, my heart beating loud_**  
 ** _Can you hear the booming sound all around?_**

''NatsuDragneelIreallylikeyouwillyougooutwithme!''

Natsu just stared at her, clearly having no idea what the blonde had just spewed from her mouth. He almost didn't want to make her repeat it, she looked so embarrassed. However from the look she was giving him, it must have been important.

Great.

''Luce..''

''Y-Yes?''

''Um, I don't know to say this but-''

Lucy's face fell, oh god what had she done?

''You mean.. you won't go out with me?''

''No, no! I just didn't hear-.. wait.. you're asking me out?''

Lucy gaped at him like he was an idiot. ''What else would I have said!''

''I don't know, I didn't hear you!''

''You should have said so sooner! Baka!''

''I tried! You jumped to conclusions and thought I wasn't into you!''

''Well are you or aren't you!''

This made Natsu go silent, face red, as both he and Lucy stared straight into each others eyes. Neither could think of what to say to the other, but before Natsu could compose himself enough to reply, Lucy did the last thing he expected.

She burst into laughter.

 ** _So ends my confession rehearsal_**

''You should see your face right now, Natsu'' she chuckled, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. ''It's priceless''  
Natsu was officially confused, had Lucy lost her mind?

''What exactly is so funny to you Luce? Is this a confession or not?''

 ** _Did you think I was for real? No way_**

''Of course not! Me into you? As if, it was just practice!" She giggled gleefully, seeming happy she was able to trick him. Natsu found it much less funny and cheeks getting redder as he turned his head away.

''Not cool, Heartfilia''

''Aw, come on, I'm sorry''

He turned back to look at her, well, she _looked_ sorry. Natsu sighed, deciding to let her off the hook. He forced the grin back on his face, mussing up her hair with his left hand. Lucy pouted and yelled at him for messing up her hairdo, the confession (or lack there of) forgotten already. The two of them made their way through the halls, bickering all the way.

 _ **Was I cute? Maybe made your heart beat?**_

The two were so into their conversation, they didn't seem to notice someone watching the whole thing. Growling under his breath, the unseen person stared at Lucy longingly.

Lucy Heartfilia.

She was the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail high, sweet, graceful, popular. But she was way w _ay_ too close to Natsu Dragneel for his liking. She wasn't meant for that bastard! She was _his_. And even if she'd convinced that idiot Natsu, Loke couldn't be sure that confession was fake.

''Loke-Kun?''

Well there was he cover blown, Loke had been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed Natsu and Lucy heading down into the school yard. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her every movement, Lucy was perfect.

''Whatcha' standing around here for? School's over''

He blushed as she playfully smacked him on the arm, and shrugged his shoulders. ''Lost in thought, I guess''

''Wanna walk home with us? That's okay right, Natsu?''

Loke frowned, why in the hell did he need Natsu's permission to walk with Lucy? He didn't own her. The two men stared each other down for a minute, like they were sizing each other up and Natsu took a moment to look thoughtful before speaking.

''Maybe another time Luce, let's go''

 ** _Oh c'mon, why don't you lighten up a bit?_**

Loke snorted, wrapping an arm over Lucy's shoulders and was pleased by the way Natsu's eyes seemed to fill with emotion, Jealousy perhaps?

''Why not, Natsu? It's not like you to be so anti-social'' Lucy chastised him, giving her best pout. Loke didn't care if Natsu wanted him there or not. Honestly he wanted Natsu to get offended and fuck off, so he could spend more time with Lucy.

But of course he couldn't say that. He _could,_ however, smirk at Natsu from behind Lucy, mouthing the words 'She's going to be mine'.

It worked, Natsu full on growled, grabbing Lucy by the wrist and pulling her to him. Ha, a girl like Lucy won't stand for this, so now, he could swoop in when she gets all mad at him for acting possessive and.. wait, was she blushing?

''Come on Lucy, your parents will worry''

Lucy didn't argue, she just nodded and gave Loke an apologetic look while Natsu pulled her along behind him.

Guess it was a real confession after all.

 ** _Hold up, are you gonna get serious?_**

As the two of them rounded the corner, Lucy smacked Natsu on the back of the head.

''Ow! What the hell Luce?'' He turned to her while rubbing the now sore lump on his noggin. Lucy was giving him a dirty look.

''What the hell was that? You were really rude to Loke!''

''I didn't like the way he was touching you, like he owns you or something''

Lucy just scoffed, walking ahead of her best friend in a huff, oh great. Sighing, Natsu jogged after her, matching her pace with ease, Lucy had really short legs.

''Lucy''

Nothing.

''Luce''

She humphed and walked faster, throwing her long hair over her shoulder in a dramatic way and Natsu almost laughed, almost.

''Come on Lucy, I'm sorry I was rude to your friend, I'll apologize next time I see him, okay?''

It worked, Lucy glanced back over her shoulder, looking hopeful.

''..Promise?''

''Promise''

She smiled, god she had a nice smile.

''You look beautiful when you smile''

Had he just said that out loud?

Apparently, he had because Lucy's face turned bright red, for the third time today, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

''..Come again?''

Natsu blushed too, walking ahead of her.

''Natsu?''

''Got your mind of Loke, didn't it?''

Lucy stomped on his foot.

 ** _You're a real jerk for messing with me like_** **that!**

''Ow!''

''You jerk!''

Natsu laughed at her blush, putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. ''Sorry Luce''

''Humph"

''Come on Luce, don't be mad, I'll buy you ice cream''

There was that smile again.

 ** _Oh and I say we take the long way!_**  
 ** _If it's okay, make a stop on our way home_**

The two teens stepped into the corner store.

Summer sweat ran down their foreheads, but neither seemed to care much. Grabbing their favorite ice creams, Natsu followed Lucy as she pranced to the cash.

''Remember Natsu, you're paying~''

''Yeah, yeah''

Natsu smiled , watching Lucy's excited face as she looked around the shop. This was his favorite part of coming here, it was worth the jab to his wallet to see Lucy's happy face as she chomped down her ice cream.

''Y'know, most people _pay_ for their ice cream first''

''Sfut ufp''

''Swallow first, talk second''

She glared at him and Natsu simply grinned at back, pulling her by her wrist out of the store.

''Let's get you home, Luce''

Lucy blushed at the contact, thankful he couldn't see her face.

''Kay''

 ** _And tomorrow I'll tell the person I like that we are just destined to be_**

Lucy sighed, sliding further into her bathtub. How could anyone possibly be as oblivious as Natsu? Maybe he'd already caught on and just didn't want to hurt her. But Lucy definitely had to tell him, before some other girl beat her to the punch.

She also had to tell him without chickening out, impossible.

''Who ever heard of a practice confession.. I'm an idiot!''

Whimpering in embarrassment, she stuck her head under the bubbly water.

 ** _Man I hope you cheer me on, just promise me now, okay?_**

 _It's not as if I'm unattractive_ Lucy thought, towel drying her hair. In fact many guys told Lucy she was pretty on a daily basis, all the guys she knows even!

 _All but Natsu_ she amended with a frown, but before she could wallow in her worry, her cell phone played a familiar tune.

Natsu was calling her.

Lucy had never run so fast in her life, she dove across her bed and grabbed her cell with both hands. After a few seconds of frantically struggling to get it open, she crammed it against her cheek.

''H-Hello?''

''Luce? Why do you sound out of breath?''

 ** _Listen to all the words in my mouth_**

His voice filled her veins with warmth, a flood of butterflies flew around in her stomach, stupid Natsu.

''I-I'' She cleared her throat ''I was in the bath''

''Sure, baths make me breathless all the time''

''I was fighting a dragon'' she fibbed.

''Sounds more like you'' he conceded with a laugh.

She loved his laugh, it brought on a new wave of warmth. What was this guy doing to her?

 _ **Just for tomorrow, can you hear them all out?**_

''So.. did you finish your English paper?'' Natsu tried to sound casual, but Lucy knew him well enough to see where this was going.

''I am not writing your paper'' She deadpanned.

''Aw come on, Luce!''

She bit back the butterflies and tried to sound annoyed with him. ''You'll never learn if I do the work for you''

''I was busy, with Basketball practice''

''That's my problem?''

''Luuuuuce''

She giggled at his childish whimper, almost giving in, almost.

 _ **Little by little growing again**_

''I could tutor you..'' she offered, hopeful. He seemed to consider this, knowing she wasn't going to budge on the previous issue.

''Just you and me?''

Her stomach flipped. ''Yes, just us''

''No Loke

Lucy blinked, surprised at his assumption. ''No, why would I invite Loke?''

''No reason''

 ** _Selfish heart of mine is thinking ahead_**

Was he jealous? Lucy couldn't help but feel excited, giddy almost. Maybe Natsu _did_ like her. Sadly, her hopes were squashed by the next words out of her mouth.

''Just if you were bringing Loke, I was going to ask Lisanna''

She felt a pang of irritation at the name. Lisanna Strauss, Natsu's ex-girlfriend. They'd only gone out for three weeks, probably due to Lisanna's clingy possessive nature, but it was long enough to make Lucy insanely jealous. She couldn't even hear Lisanna's name without seeing red.

She had even tried to keep Lucy away from Natsu, trying to convince him Lucy had feelings for him, if only she knew how right she'd been.

''No, just us'' she snapped

''Fine, fine, just us, geez no need to get so pissy''

''Then don't mention bringing Lisanna''

Lucy blushed fiercely at the sudden slip of her tongue, she'd always been so careful.

M _aybe Natsu didn't notice.  
_  
But of course, Lucy had no such luck.

''What's your problem with Lisanna?'' He questioned obliviously.

Wanting nothing more than to avoid _this_ awkward conversation, Lucy had to think fast. ''I uh, I have a lot of homework Natsu, can we catch up at school?''

''But Luce-''

''I knew you'd understand! I'll make it up to you!''

''Luce, Wait-''

She hung up quickly before he could continue, knowing she was screwed tomorrow.

 ** _Trying to be serious, rehearsing it on everyday  
If my heart is lying then he'll find out right away_**

''Natsu, um, I know yesterday I uh.. said I like you.. and laughed'' Lucy chuckled nervously.

''But.. I-I reallyreallylikeyouandwnttodate!'' She shouted with a deep red face.

Silence.

Lucy's cat glanced up at her like she was crazy, which she probably was for what she was planning to do. Lucy sighed, hitting her head lightly against the glass in front of her. If she couldn't even confess to a mirror properly, how would she ever confess to Natsu?

''Lucy!'' Her mothers voice cut through her inner monologue. ''What do you want for breakfast!?''

Breakfast? How could she think about eating when she had to pull a confession together..

''P-Pancakes!''

 _ **Just for one day I think I'll make myself into, like, a really real girl**_

Hair? Check.

Make up? Check.

Clothes? Check.

Lucy smiled, stuffing a last bite of pancake into her mouth and grabbed her school bag. Today was the day, no putting it off any longer. She ran to the bus stop, giving her mom a small wave and goodbye on her way out. She couldn't afford to miss school today, she might lose her nerve.

Classes seemed to drag on forever, Lucy found herself unable to pay any mind to her teachers boring droning today. All that was on her mind was a certain Salmon haired idiot sitting at the desk in front of her. Biting her lip, she took another glance at the clock, it was nearly lunch time.

Could she really do this? What if he turned her down? what if he avoided her?

What if he didn't want to even be _friends_ anymore.

 _ **Okay I swear this is it now, dare I finally say it for real this**_ **time?**

Lunch time.

It was now or never, and Lucy knew that. But how could she confess when she'd had a ''fake'' confession just the day before? The thought of it was mortifying. Peeking along the hallway, Lucy half hoped he wouldn't be at his locker, but alas, he was.

And as luck would half it of course, he wasn't alone. There surrounding him were his best friends Elfman, Gajeel and Lucys best friend/Gajeels steady girlfriend, Levy McGarden.

Just perfect.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy forced herself forword. She concentrated on nothing but putting one foot ahead of the other, scared if she thought too deeply about what she was about to do she'd back out.

 _Just breathe Lucy_ she reminded herself.

''N-Natsu?''

''Yo, what's up Luce?'' Natsu smiled her favorite smile, waving her over. She couldn't help but smile back, trying to stay calm even though seeing his face made her stomach do flips.

''Natsu we um.. need to talk''

The smile left swiftly, replaced with concern. ''Why, did something happen?'' He took her face in his hands.

''Did someone hurt you?''

The protective edge to his voice was so fierce Lucy almost swooned, he could be so sweet.. She mentally shook her head, now wasn't the time to be distracted.

''N-No, nothing like that I just..'' She blushed, biting her lip.

Gajeel and the others, who had been watching with interest, seemed impatient. ''Just spit it out bunny girl, we're hungry''

Levy smacked her boyfriends arm, glaring at him for being insensitive. ''What? I'm hungry..''

''Shh!''

''Alright, alright..''

Lucy smiled a bit, her friends knew how to take the seriousness out of everything, luckily here it helped.

''Natsu..'' she started again bringing his attention back to her. She gulped ''I love you''

 _ **''Sorry, I know I lie all that time"**_  
 _ **"But I've liked you far too long to now hide''**_

Total silence.

Gajeel looked like he wanted to laugh, Levy was ready to burst with joy, Elfman's jaw had an unexpected date with the floor, and Natsu..

Well, Natsu was staring at her wide eyed and blushing unable to say a word.

Elfman was the first to speak.

''C'mon, Natsu is too much of a man to fall for this twice!'' he laughed loudly, clapping her on the back hard enough to make her wince.  
''I mean after yesterday you think we'd believe that? Even Natsu isn't _that_ dense!''

Lucy had been afraid of this, afraid that the ''pretend'' confession would come back to haunt her. She'd just been so nervous, and Natsu had seemed so shocked.. as if he'd never thought of them being that way.. she'd chickened out, like a coward.

 ** _Starting to shake and ready to break_**  
 ** _Crying out in a voice my love isn't_** **fake**

Lucy slapped Elfman's hand away from her, blushing madly. ''This isn't a joke Elfman, I'm serious''

He glanced glanced between Lucy and Natsu, seemingly finally sensing he'd crossed a line.

''Luce..'' Hearing Natsu's voice almost surprised her, he'd barely looked conscious.

''Y..Yeah?''

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

''You.. love me?''

Lucy simply nodded once.

''Well then.. why, how come you didn't tell me, and how long have you..?''

Ah, more questions she didn't want to answer.

''Second year of middle school''

Even Levy looked surprised by this answer, Lucy hadn't told her til they were freshman. Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat, repeating his first question.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

Lucy took a deep breath, looking him right in the eye as to not loose her nerve. ''Back then.. I, well.. I was scared you wouldn't like me! Then we couldn't be friends, and I didn't want to lose what we had. A-And then you started dating Lisanna this year.. and when you guys broke up.. I-I, I just..''

She trailed off, face getting redder with each word. ''I just.. love you.. a lot''

 ** _Please don't make me keep on going, words I can't rehearse!_**

It sounded stupid, even to Lucy. She kept her feelings hidden for nearly four years because she was what, a coward? Lisanna had been able to go for him easily, with no hesitation. Clearly Natsu must have liked something about that, he'd dated her.

Who would go from Lisanna Strauss, to Lucy? They were so.. _different_.

Natsu took Lucy's face gently in his hands, his thumb gliding over her cheek. ''You're crying''

Was she?

Lucy sniffled, wiping at her eyes stubbornly.

''N-No I'm not''

Natsu laughed, kissing the corners of her eyes

''Silly Lucy''

She hardly noticed Elfman and the others sneaking off, giving them privacy, she'd have to thank them later.

''So..'' Natsu started, tucking some hair behind her ear.

''So..?''

''You're.. not into Loke?''

''Loke?''

Lucy rose an eyebrow in confusion, why had he thought she liked Loke of all people?

''He's the only other guy it could have been..'' Natsu muttered, ruffling her hair.

''Loke? Really? As if, we grew up together, nothing more''

''Hn..''

Lucy paused, gauging his reaction. He seemed, angry?

''Were you.. jealous?''

A blush spread like wildfire on his face, and he glared down at his blonde companion. ''Lucy, you are so dense''

''Same to you'' she countered haughtily.

''Luce..''

''Yes?''

''I love you''

 ** _But standing with a giant smile you said "I like you...too"_**

Lucy couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

''I know'' And she did, how could she ever have doubted it? The signs were all there.

Natsu grinned, putting an arm around her waist.

''Good, now come on. We're going to miss lunch''

''Aye, Aye..''

He laughed.

 ** _Starting to pound, my heart beating loud_**

Tap tap  
Tap  
Tap

Lucy woke from her pleasant dream, more than a little cranky. What in the hell could be tapping her window in the middle of the night? She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes and heard her phone go off, a text.

''Whoever it is, someone better be dying..'' she flipped open her phone, grumbling, it was from Natsu.

 _Wake up, sleeping beauty._

She jumped up from her bed and raced to the window, pulling open the curtains, and there he was, tossing rocks at her window at two am.

But suddenly, Lucy didn't mind at all. Opening the window, she stepped onto the cold stone balcony of her parents mansion.

''How did you even get in? The gates are guarded 24/7''

Natsu smirked, climbing up onto the tree next to her room. ''Someone owed me a favor, I'll leave it at that''

''Sure, sure..''

''Can I come in?''

 _ **Can you hear the booming sound all around?**_

Before Lucy could ask how he planned on sneaking passed her parents to get to her room, Natsu had thrown himself from the tree, and landed right in front of her. She squealed in surprise and tried to jump back, but his arms wrapped around her frame, crushing her to him.

''Whoa there, didn't mean to scare you''

She smacked him on the arm playfully, leaning her head into his shoulder. ''I'm glad to see you''

''Good, now..''

''Now..?''

Without any warning, Natsu swept her off of her feet up into his arms, making Lucy burst into hysterical giggles. Proud of himself, he carried her like a bride into her room.

''My hero'' Lucy joked, arms around his neck.

''I like to think so'' he pecked her on the lips.

She turned crimson.

''Do that again''

''Do what again?''

Oh so that's how he wanted to play was it? Lucy was in no mood for his games, she smirked at him, burying her hands into his hair, and kissing him full on the mouth. Natsu was surprised, but eagerly kissed her back. Laying her onto the bed, he managed to deepen the kiss, holding their bodies together.

''I love you, Lucy'' he whispered against her lips, and she smiled.

''Love you too''

Natsu smiled back at her, playing with a lock of her hair. ''I know, now, where were we?''

''Right about here..'' she trailed off, kissing him again and the two picked up where they'd left off.

 ** _Starting to bring, my heart has a ring_**  
 ** _And now I hope you hear the things it'll sing_**


End file.
